halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vract 'Aeramee
|equipment= |vehicles= |skin color= |hair= |eyes= |cyber= |era= |types= |notable= |affiliation= * *Followers of Redemption }} Vract 'Aeramee was a Sangheili warrior of the Covenant Empire, one of few to earn the title Demonslayer and much later was dubbed the Pathfinder by the Prophet of Redemption. Last of his line after the Harvest Campaigns, Vract became well-known for his accomplishments there and was requested personally by the to lead a covert team of Ossoona. Biography Early Life Vract was born the smallest in a clutch of four, and though he was often picked on by his brothers, was determined to become a soldier. Though the city-state of Aeram had known past glory, by this time it had crumbled under the rule of corrupt or incompetent kaidons. Still he was taught to be proud of his lineage and the state's namesake, who had journeyed across the galaxy alone and uncovered many relics for the Prophets' study. While his three brothers grew tired of being the largest koi in a small pond, Vract continued feebly improving himself, but was never able to challenge them. When the Covenant started its war against humanity, Aeram kaidonship had to compete for available places for warriors on the first ships into the fight. Hardy and strong, Vract's brothers were easily accepted by the Shipmaster of a cruiser, but Vract came close to being left behind, brought along only as a servant. It became yet another source of ridicule, but he remained hopeful he would get a chance to prove himself. Human-Covenant War Era The Harvest Campaigns His chance wouldn't come for years. Making up a lance with his brothers and several dozen Unggoy, they were assigned as a rearguard for a Warrior Crèche, and grew more frustrated as time and again they were denied a combat role. Even Vract's long-practiced patience began to fail, being so close to a fight. Finally, it got the better of his brothers. During the last battle of the campaign, a marine unit pushed to take back the ruins of which the Warrior Crèche was defending. It quickly became clear they could not hold, and the Ultra in command ordered a retreat. Vract's lance refused orders and held position, engaging the marines when they arrived. The largest of his brothers ordered Vract to find him more ammunition, but no sooner had he left their position than a mortar came down, killing his brothers. Vract mourned the loss of his family despite their treatment of him, but as a soldier, he had to put his feelings aside. His blood having refused orders, his only hope for retaining honor was to hold out alone — or die trying. Determined not to make it the latter, he organized the remaining Unggoy and devised a plan. When the first platoon of marines arrived, they came under fire by the lone Sangheili, and sent in two squads to cut him off. Unlike other Elites, this one chose to run rather than die fighting, and the marines never expected the trap they were lured into. Suddenly surrounded with Vract in their midst, they were set upon and slaughtered by the Covenant warriors. With the rest of the humans having a hard time maintaining formation in the city's debris, Vract led a surprise rush and caught the marines unprepared for a close-in fight. Still, they fought to the last, and Vract was grievously wounded by a grenade set off by a dying man. The surviving Unggoy took him back to their superiors, and were taken off Harvest by a CAR-class frigate, the Devout Believer. Lance of Unseen Influence Vract was allowed to stay aboard for the time required to mend without the meddling of a doctor, but the Shipmaster of the Devout Believer strangely would not permit him to contact his family. Only when he had recovered fully did he break the news to Vract: while he'd been away, the city-state of Aeram had been conquered by a rival clan, slaughtering all they could find. Vract was left the last of his ancestry. Vract's strength regressed as he fell into deep despair, unable to bear living but without a just reason to take his own life. Yet, his actions had made him noticed by the Prophet of Mercy, who had been haunted by doubts since his encounter with a fragment of and becoming a Hierarch. The Prophet was certain there was a connection between the humans and the Forerunners, but needed a way to conduct his investigations and recover evidence in secret. Taking Vract's actions on Harvest as proof he could be more than a simple warrior, Mercy sent for him to take his place as leader of the first Ossoona team. Vract proved difficult to convince, bereft of any motivation and still in mourning. It would be his old friend and future team member, Daak 'Vallenee, that managed to bring him around, pointing out that as long as Vract was alive, the 'Aeram lineage could be rebuilt on his deeds in service to the Prophet. The Lance of Unseen Influence was far from what Vract expected, infiltrating sacred relics and even human facilities to recover data. Still, with help from his vice-commander Veral T’ramee, he confirmed Mercy's faith in him and completed his tasks without discovery. But quickly, the targets and missions the Prophet assigned them began to give him pause. Often discussing his concerns with T'ramee, he became suspicious of the Prophet's motives. Despite their success, Mercy was never able to understand the scattered information they recovered, and fearing he would be discovered, disbanded the lance without any answers. Vract was made a Field Master and given an experienced legion to command, leading with distinction at the , where he earned the title Demonslayer. Field Master and Imprisonment .}} Great Schism Post-War Redemption's Search The Ark's Remains Personality and Traits Category:Ahalosniper Category:Sangheili